devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ursuul
Greetings & salutations dear fellows, I am Ursuul. If you need anything or have any problems or questions, feel free to leave a message. I don’t bite :) ---- Re: Found a Bug in the BlogLink Code The data-id in ExtendedContributeButtonOptions is bugging out BlogLink: var blogA = mw.html.element('a', { 'data-id': 'blog', //Remove this line and both scripts should work. href: mwVariables.wgArticlePath.replace('$1', 'Special:CreateBlogPage') }, textContent.blogTitle); As for your second suggestion, I tossed ExtendedContributeButtonOptions into a MW file here for you to import. I'll make up a doc page later today. Thanks for the bug report. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 16:46, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Just the 'data-id': 'blog', line, or the entirety of what is within your syntaxhighlight? Thanks again, ~Ursuul 16:50, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Just that one line. Or you can import the correct version. Your choice. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 16:51, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Gracias. ~Ursuul 16:53, January 9, 2017 (UTC) RE:Same Bug persists in the Import -_- ^$%*@#%( But seriously, it works in my wiki's Wikia.js file and in my global.js file just fine. Can you provide me a link to a wiki where it isn't working with BlogList? [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 02:13, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry :/ It’s here, as well as every other Wiki where that import was used. Oh god don’t tell me I did the import statement wrong ;-; ~Ursuul 02:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I just copied all your Wikia.js stuff to my wiki's Wikia.js and commented out anything in my global that might interfere, and it works perfectly for me, so that ain't it. I'm thinking it may be something in your Common that's breaking it. There is a lot of UserTags junk in there that historically doesn't like to play nicely with other scripts (protip: use ProfileTags) so that may have something to do with it. I'll poke around a bit. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 02:24, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Maybe, but the same bug occurs on the Nightangel Wiki, & it does not have UserTags installed. So...what to do? ~Ursuul 02:27, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'll beat my head against the desk until I acquire an answer. I'll run some tests on different wikis to see why it works for me and not for you. Be aware though that most of these tests will have to wait until tomorrow, thought I'll try to have an answer to you as soon as possible. Debugging is subtle art. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 02:36, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Definitely take your time, this is pro-bono stuff after all. I can wait, just be sure not to damage the furniture ;) Thanks & sorry for the problems, ~Ursuul 02:40, January 10, 2017 (UTC) The "Add a Blog" option is actually working with the BlogList script on the Nightangel wiki, at least on my screen. It seems that the UserTags stuff is interfering, since the script doesn't work on wikis containing UserTags in Common. Can you ask another user to confirm? You could try to clear Common, run it in test mode, and check to see if it works on the other wikis. Or I could check since I can see the options. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 02:54, January 10, 2017 (UTC)